Typically, recreational boats have simple drainage systems, where accumulated water (i.e. water in the boat's interior resulting from rain, splash-over, and/or run-off from wet clothing and equipment) drains into a bilge area, which is usually located in the rear portion of the boat's hull or transom. Boats are generally designed to allow the accumulated water to exit the bilge area via a pathway extending from the bilge, through the transom and emptying into the water or onto the ground once the boat is out of the water. Typically this pathway is blocked using a drainage plug to prevent the back-flow of water into the bilge area and ultimately into the remainder of the boat. In general, the drainage plug may be either mechanically or manually engaged or disengaged. The drainage plug is optimally engaged and/or disengaged while the boat is in dry-dock or otherwise out of the water, for example on a boat lift above the water or on a trailer. Difficulties arise when engaging or disengaging the drain plug when the boat is out of the water because any tools used in conjunction with the drainage plug may be dropped and lost and/or forgotten at home.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to provide a versatile tool to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.